


The day they met each other

by orphan_account



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a dribble about Motochika meeting Yukimura for the first time and becoming his savior lol !!! these two are just adorbly lovely and dorky!!!
Relationships: Chousokabe Motochika/Sanada Yukimura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The day they met each other

**Author's Note:**

> Another recent note too, I have noticed the amount of terrible mispellings I did here and I apologize for that xd I updated it and tried to correct them as much as I could!!!

It all started when Motochika and Yukimura joined the western army!!!  
Motochika cheerfully: Hello everyone!! my name is Chousokabe Motochika!! It’s so nice to meet you!!!  
He didn't receive one single reply but instead, he felt the shivers down his spine when he saw the gloomy dark scene in front of him, everyone was quite in a very creepy way.

Oichi swinging from her shadowy hands smiling and mumbling some incoherent words.  
Tenkai was playing with a dead rat body, removing Its arms and legs and chuckling in a scary way.  
Mouri and Otani were drinking tea giving him a cold emotionless glare.  
Kuroda Kenbei weeping in the corner for the keys.  
And of course, their leader Mitsunari crying blood, mourning his Lord, mumbling Ieyasu's name and hitting his head on the wall repeatedly as if hypnotized or drunk.  
Motochika was terrified and about to regret his decision, he felt totally out of place and very uncomfortable with all these terrifying eyes surrounding him but it was too late, he had to suffer in their presence until the war was over.

Days passed, and Motochika was always alone, with Mitsunari threatening him if he thinks about joining Ieyasu again, he felt like crying, It was tough even for a huge guy like him!!! until one day he heard the news about someone new joining the western army!!  
He was praying deep down that this person is not like them because he was starting to get really depressed.....

Otani introducing him: everyone I'd like to introduce you to the new general who joined our army.

Sanada Yukimura who was smiling brightly with too much energy and enthusiasm as usual: thank you for accepting me!!! I shall do my best to bring victory to our army!!!

No one answered him, lifting his eyebrows, he felt so awkward and confused at first and then totally uncomfortable by the dark Aura surrounding them, disappointed he thought that it’s best to just leave the room until suddenly someone grabbed his hand from behind!  
Motochika who rushed to Yukimura as if he was his savior: hello and welcome to our troops!!! I am Chousokabe Motochika and I am so happy to meet you!!!

Yukimura was surprised, he didn't recognize him but somehow he felt more comfortable after seeing him bowing down: Ohh thank you Chousokabe dono!!!! and I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura!

Motochika was surprised: Chousokabe...dono?

Yukimura confused: Mhm ....did I pronounce it wrong somehow?

Motochika who patting his back and laughing: No no of course not!!! It’s just that this is the first time someone has been this polite and formal with me! you can call me Aniki!!

Yukimura didn’t know how to react to Motochika’s casualness and he felt like he needed Sasuke to tell him what to do but ended up staring at him with his mouth wide open…

Motochika was wondering why he was staring but then rolled his arm around Yukimura’s neck smiling: How about I treat you to something?

Yukimura concerned: But Chousokabe dono shouldn’t we discuss our next move first.....

Motochika pouting: Come on Yuki don’t be this strict!! and I already told you to call me Aniki!! drop the formality and consider me as your friend!!!

Yukimura who felt touched by his last sentence: A....friend?

Motochika grinning: Of course!!!!

Yukimura who felt shy: Actually, I have never had a friend besides Sasuke...

Motochika surprised and somehow felt sad for him: Really?? must have been pretty lonely for you...

Yukimura frowning: It is never lonely with Sasuke and Oyakata sama!!!

Motochika smiling: Nice!! I bet they are cool buddies!!!

Yukimura with sparkling eyes: Yes they are!!!! Sasuke is my best friend and guardian, Oyakata sama is my master and he is the most amazing general in the world!!!

Motochika who was impressed and touched by Yukimura’s enthusiasm: Such deep admiration you hold for them!! what an amazing person you are!! I am so glad I met you!! It was getting pretty depressing out there with no one to talk to, but I am so happy you are here Sanada chan!!

Yukimura who smiled brightly: And you are just as kind Chousokabe dono!! I am touched by your warm deep words!!! thank you so much!! if you ever feel lonely you can always come to me! I’ll make sure to keep you company!!!

Motochika couldn’t resist Yukimura’s adorableness, he looked like a little puppy wagging its tail happily!!  
He carried him off the ground all of a sudden hugging him tightly and rubbing his cheek with his own: You are such an angel Yuki chan!!!!

Yukimura was shocked and terribly embarrassed he started shouting at him: W-WHAT??? what are you doing!! put me down Chousokabe dono!!!

Motochika grinned widely: I am showing you my affection!!

Yukimura who resisted his grip but failed he closed his eyes blushing: Chousokabe dono could you please let go of me? I am feeling uncomfortable...

Motochika smiling: Not gonna do that until you call me Aniki and accept my invitation!

Yukimura whose face was terribly red couldn’t think about another solution he gave up and started mumbling looking terribly shy: alright I-I accept your ....invitation....A-Aniki...

Motochika laughing: That’s my boy!!! see? It’s not that difficult!! now follow me we will have a lot of fun together Yuki chan!!

He then let go of him, and started walking forward laughing like a lunatic!!  
Yukimura was extremely confused at Motochika for he has never met someone like him in his life before!! although he smiled genuinely at his gestures appreciating his kindness and friendliness.

Yukimura rushing over to Motochika: Chosokabe Aniki wait for me I am coming!  
He ruffled his hair when he approached him which made both Yukimura pout complaining about treating him like a child and Motochika laughing so hard at Yukimura’s childish reactions that proved the contrary and couldn’t help but carry him on one of his shoulders like a sack of potato!!

Motochika smiling: Aren’t you just adorable!!!

Yukimura extremely embarrassed shouting: Nooooo I am not adorable!!!! put me down uooooh!!!!

Motochika couldn’t help but laugh so hard, having people around them thinking that he kidnapped poor Yukimura who all he did was covering his reddish face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my poor english and for causing you any kind of cringes dear reader xd


End file.
